Tattooed On My Heart, Or At Least Under
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: If I put one it will ruin the story so no summary. Just Jade and Beck getting back together. Bade. Jade&Beck. R&R Please and Enjoy! OOC


We were in Andre's backyard ready to play a game of basketball. He was having a party and invited some other friends from school besides our gang. At least I could avoid Jade as most as I can. I don't want to avoid her, but it has been a little awkward since our break up two weeks ago. I still love her of course. Without the sometimes demeanour attitude she can be sweet and I love she only shows me that side well used to and Cat. And her eyes that stormy blue colour and her hair—

I was brought out of my train of thought by a ball hitting me in the stomach.

"Ugh." I groaned and held onto the ball. I looked up to see Andre laughing with Robbie. I rolled my eyes and threw the ball back at him successfully hitting him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey guys!" he shouted everyone; they gathered around and stared at him.

"Shirts and Skins!" We were divided into teams and were ready to play when Robbie asked which one was which, probably because he has no abs and doesn't feel comfortable showing his body. Andre who was on my team said that we would be skins, probably sensing Robbie's discomfort in taking off his shirt. I panicked after realizing I would have to take off my shirt.

"I can't take off my shirt, can we be shirts instead?" he looked at me strange and shook his head.

"Come one Beck, don't be scared to show off your body, I mean it isn't as amazing as mine, "he said gesturing to his; his body wasn't bad it was just over muscular," but you're in good shape and plus, I don't think anyone wants to see their bodies," pointing to other team, they were kind of scrawny.

"But I can't take off my shirt; can I go on the other team then?" I was desperate now.

"Nope I don't want one of them coming over here, just take it off man!" He rolled his eyes. I sighed when I noticed everyone looking at us. Oops! I guess we were keeping the game back. I slowly lifted my grey wife beater. Once it was off my head I heard some girls gasp and others looked with wide eyes. I threw my shirt on the ground passed a hand threw my hair. I looked down at my abs right there in the left side was a tattoo hat said "JADE" in big Celtic letters vertically. I got it a few days before the break up hoping to show her that I planned on keeping her mine for the rest of my life.

I folded my arms on my chest and muttered a," Let's play."

"Wow dude, hold on a sec, when did you get that?" Andre asked placing a hand on my shoulder to see the tattoo properly.

"A few weeks ago." I tried to get the ball from him so we can start. I looked up and they were still staring at me, I mean yeah I have a tattoo of my ex-girlfriends name on me which only can come off with extreme pain, but they didn't need to stare. He saw familiar raven hair coming to the front of the crowd so he quickly turned around pretending he didn't see her.

Some people stopped staring and were talking amongst each other probably about him. Can't people mind their own business? It's just a tattoo. By now everyone forgot about the game and left him with Andre.

He wanted to quickly put on his wife beater before Jade saw. But when he looked for it he saw a familiar Goth holding it. He tried to grab it but she moved away quickly and threw it over her head and slipped her arms so he couldn't get it off. He stopped in front of her and followed her gaze to the tattoo on his abdominals. Her hands dropped to her side and she stepped forward and put a hand on it tracing the letters lightly. When she finished she looked at him; her eyes were glazed over.

"When did you get this?" she whispered.

"A few days before we broke up, I knew we were fighting a lot and I wanted to show you that I planned on keeping you around for a very long time." I placed my hand on her cheek.

"But you didn't, you didn't open the door." I really wanted to open that door but I froze and by the time I came to my sense I heard the sound of a car.

"I wanted to open that door so bad, I love you so so much, but I was hurting you by the fighting and I didn't want that for you."

"I love you too and you weren't hurting me, I just didn't want to lose you but I became to controlling." Tears were slowly falling down her face, I kissed them away and pressed my forehead to hers and sighed.

"Jade, I love you so much and as long as this tattoo is on my body is how long I want you to be mine." Before she had a chance to say anything,, I kissed her with all the passion I had. I felt her kiss back and she placed her hand on my shoulders and my other hand went to cup her other cheek. I pulled away slowly after a while and wrapped her up in a hug.

She murmured into my neck," I love you too."

I grinned I wasn't going to make a mistake anymore, she was going to be mine forever, because she was tattooed on my heart or at least under.


End file.
